


Fire Team Auburn

by WingsOfFreedomLeviEren



Category: Halo, Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Action, Halo - Freeform, Romance, Spartans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfFreedomLeviEren/pseuds/WingsOfFreedomLeviEren
Summary: In a different world, where the Rooster Teeth "crew" and Achievement Hunter "crew" are Spartans. But this isn't some Red vs Blue fantasy, this is real life war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been deleting silly stories. Sorry y'all.

1500 Hours UNSC Infinity

 

Spartan 086, Michael Jones, sits in the barracks of Fire Team Auburn while Haywood and Burns receive orders. Gavin and Geoff arm wrestle, while Griffon counts the wins. Joel and Gus bolt into the barracks, quickly slamming the door and laughing hard as Miles pounds his fist on the other side. 

 

“What are you two fools doing?!” Michael groans, instinctively pulling out his magnum and aiming between the two. Before he could fire, a red figure appears on his shoulder sitting criss crossed.

 

“Hey Lindsay! A little help?!?” Joel hollars, still laughing as Miles begins to make dents in the door. Barbara and Arryn had now joined the other Spartans in their mischief. 

 

“Sure thing Spartan,” Lindsay replies, then lowers her voice a bit, “On the count of three, move away from the door.” She says. Michael sighs, realizing that his fellow teammates were not going to chill out. Spartans were supposed to be serious, and able and willing to die. Fire Team Auburn, however, was nothing like that. The four Spartans jump away from the door at Lindsay’s cue, and Miles crashes through with the metal door hurdling towards Michael. Without time to move, he takes the door head on, becoming very dizzy. Gus and Joel erupt into laughter. 

 

“Okay that’s enough!” Yells Ryan’s powerful voice from the doorway. Everyone turns and faces him and Spartan 077, Burns. 

 

“We’ve been tasked with a highly confidential mission. Suit up, grab your weapons. Meet at Pelican bay 6.” Burns orders, turning around and leaving with Haywood. Michael stands up, exasperated and still dizzy. He, along with his other eight teammates, pull on their helmets and grab their customized guns. Zech and Dunkleman could be heard murmuring, and Ramsey 2 (Griffon) was nagging Ramsey 1 (Geoff) and Gavin about arm wrestling wins. 

 

Everyone surrounds the Pelican bay 6, anticipating the next step. 

 

“The covenant was reported on Escala III. With only one Spartan and a few marines, they’ve held up one of the bases fairly well. But she reported in, said covenant numbers were getting bigger by the day and that she needs assistance in reclaiming the planet.” Ryan, or Spartan 067, explains.

 

“That is where we come in. Fireteam Auburn has been asked to fly out to Escala III and help out. We are a team of eleven plus Lindsay, so twelve all together. We will fly out now, should arrive in a few hours.” Burns finishes. All the Spartans nod, boarding onto the Pelican. Michael was in the back of the line, quickly noticing the Pelican was becoming full. A door to the docks opens, and a well known Longsword ship comes through. Blue Team had arrived. The four old Spartans walk away from their ship, stretching and removing their helmets, except for the Chief. 

 

“Sir. Permission to take a few minutes before leaving?” Michael asks Haywood. 

 

“Permission granted Jones.” He replies, turning back to Burns and Free. Michael runs off to catch up to the superior Spartans. They were halfway down the hall, but the Chief stops when he hears the thudding footsteps. 

 

“Sir! Uh, Chief sir! Can we please use the longsword?” He asks, looking up to the taller one. The two woman in the back, Kelly-087 and Linda-058, both smiled and shook their heads with amusement. 

 

“What for?” The Chief asks, his deep voice rumbling in his helmet. 

 

“To help Spartan-109 reclaim Escala III, sir.” Michael replies, standing more stiff when the Chief steps forwards. Kelly and Linda had stopped smiling, and were looking at him dead on. He had heard about the legend of Spartan-109 and what medals she had earned. 

 

“Take it. Use it well.” Chief replies before walking away with his team in silence. Silently, the Spartan in silver and black armor throws his fist in the air and bolts back to Pelican Bay 6. 

 

“Took you long enough.” Dunkleman growls, harnessing herself in one of the Pelican seats. 

 

“Hey Ryan, we have permission to use the Longsword. Let’s go.” Michael hollars, ignoring Barbara and walking proudly towards the giant fighter ship. Lindsay’s figure pops up on his shoulder once more as she paces back and forth. She was six months out of creation from the AI labs, and had never flown a longsword before, so she is probably nervous. Soon all twelve members of Fire Team Auburn were in the Longsword, enjoying the roomy interior. Michael inserts Lindsay’s chip into a port near the controls, and her hologram appears on the dashboard. Within a few minutes, the Longsword was on its way to Escala III. 

 

“Listen here Auburn. Spartan-109, or Kaori, is in charge when we arrive. She is superior to us all. Of course, her team was nearly tied with Blue team until two members died and another went MIA.” Ryan explains, eyeing us all with a serious look. Gavin shudders, afraid of that intimidating stare. The rest of Auburn nods. Michael stands up and peers out the front windows at endless stars, moons and distant planets. This was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Spartan 109

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long. I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow because my depression is really bad. Because of that I haven’t been as motivated to write until today. I hope you all saw that message about Attack on Titan. For those of you who didn’t, I am creating an Attack on Titan story and the first chapter will be released in 2017. I hope to finish up my other story “Saved” and get more chapters in on this story. Thanks for baring me with. Appreciate it. -Raven

Spartan-109, Kaori, was the last remaining Spartan on Escala III. With the little back up she had left, and barely any ammo she was sure this base would fall. If Koda were still here… they could have had a chance. The numbers were thin. Too thin when they tried to reclaim. Now all three of their losses weigh heavily on her shoulders. 

“This is command. Come in Spartan-109. What’s your status?” 

“This is Spartan-109. Marines are holding out as long as they can. Running low on ammo and weapons sir.” 

“We sent out a team of 11 Spartans. Fire Team Auburn. At most, they are there to help you and the Marines evacuate. But if there is the slightest chance…”

“Understood sir. My team fell on this planet and will not rest until I can retrieve their bodies. When should I expect Auburn’s arrival?” 

“Anywhere between now and 0900. Oh and Kaori?”

“Yes sir?”

“These folks… Are very interesting and haven’t really been in a real like combat situation. So, good luck.”

“Will do sir. Spartan-109 out.” 

And with that final note, her comm switches off and she heads to the control room within the base. The map of the entire planets regions was displayed on the screen. Her eye caught on to a small figure burning fuel in the atmosphere. 

“Marine, close in on that thing.”

“Yes ma’am!”  
The image closed in on a UNSC Longsword, heat signatures read 11 plus the presence of an AI. At least now, Zeta will have a friend. The purple AI herself appears on Kaori’s shoulder. The comm in her helmet began to blink red, a signal that a transmission of a sort was appearing. 

“Take it. It’s the ship.” Zeta advises.

“This is Spartan-109 on Escala III. State you name.”

“Spartan 086 reporting. I am arriving with Fire Team Auburn into Escala III atmosphere. We are low on fuel. I repeat VERY low on fuel.”

Kaori sighs and looks to her AI. The purple figure nods and gives a thumbs up.

“Okay. Listen up Spartan. Once you see the light beam shining into the sky, I want you to cut your engines and let the ship fall. When I tell you, and ONLY when I tell you do you turn your power back on. Understood?” 

“Yes ma’am!” 

Zeta appears back, taking complete control of the boards and screens. The light beam powers up through the core of the base and shines into the sky. She really hopes this works, because the insignia on the side notifies that the Longsword belongs to Master Chief and Blue Team.   
“Okay Spartan, cut your engines. Cut power.”

“Everything is shut down. We are falling. I repeat we are falling.”

“Good. Now wait for my signal. It will appear as if you are falling towards a giant, black hole. That is good. Try to line up the Longsword with that opening as best as possible.”

“Understood.”

Radio silence made her stomach hurt. What if they turned on the engine too soon or they didn’t line it up correctly. If their ship crashed, not only would Chief be pissed but they could be captured by the Covenant. 

“Spartan?”

“Here ma’am. We are lines up. Can see the base clear as day.”

“Okay. Power up and apply landing gear in 3. 2. 1. NOW!”

From the landing area, there was suddenly a loud roar as the airship began to land. Marines were shouting to one another, but their voices were drowned out. Zeta appears and nods, confirming they landed safely and the doors were sealed shut once more. The loud engines died out and the Marines were heard again. Kaori walks out of the control room and to the designated landing spot where 11 Spartans emerged. 

“Greetings FireTeam Auburn. Welcome to hell.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartan Miles Luna arrive in the base safely and meet the very grumpy Spartan-109, Kaori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! This chapter is short. Minor character chapters will usually be short unless you request a character to have more scenes or longer chapters. So far only Michael and Kaori are main characters. MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU ALL!

“Welcome to hell FireTeam Auburn.” Spartan-109 announces. Spartan-099, Miles Luna, shifts in his silver armor. He was, at a young age, voice acting and never expected to become an actual Spartan. 

“Oh great!” Geoff groans, slumping against the wall. The distant light made his golden armor shine with a dull radiance. 

“Is there an issue Spartan?” Spartan-109 asks, looming over him. Miles couldn’t help but read his HUD and see her name. Geoff quickly stands and salutes, murmuring an apology. “Let me show you what the hell I mean. Follow me.” She says, taking the lead to a giant area with a boarded window. Laid in rows, covered were the many bodies of Marines who sacrificed themselves. Miles saw two sets of Spartan gear, and had to blink twice but they weren’t imaginary. 

“What the hell…” Michael murmurs, peering out a hole in the wall made by a bullet. Each Spartan took a look, and were dead silent afterwards.

“Spartan Miles Luna. Quit staring at the bodies and armor of my two team mates.”

“How did you..?”

“Oh please. You didn’t think I wouldn’t read your files now did you? I know everything about all of you, and quite frankly I’m disappointed.” She snaps, and leaves the team staring after her. 

“Did she say… Everything?” Gavin gulps, scratching his forehead.

“Yes!” Everyone shouted, leaving the rookie cowering a bit as Michael got a little close. Miles watches the black-armored Spartan disappear in the control room and couldn’t help but wonder the same thing as everyone else. What the hell happened on this planet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaori decided to test their worth

Kaori stares at the team of Spartans who lay on the ground trying to rest. They are a bunch of fools, she’s convinced herself of it. They have never truly served in war, so what use are they?   
“Command this is Spartan-109.”

“Spartan-109 report.”

“Command this team is useless. They need an extraction.”

“Negative. They are there to help.”

“With all due respect sir, have you read their files?! Voice actors before Spartans, they don’t know how to fight!”

“I understand your frustration Spartan, but give it a few days. You may find them to be more useful than they appear. Command out.” 

She sighs and turns off her comm, turning her attention back to the monitors. Zeta’s purple figure pops up on the keyboard and she sits down on a lever. Her face showed a bit of worry, so Kaori raised an eyebrow.

“I think they heard you Kao.” She says, pointing to the entrance. Kaori turns and sees all 11 Spartans staring at her with angry and disappointed eyes. She looks away, sighing softly. Maybe they could be of help. 

“Useless huh?” Jones hollers, his face painted with rage. Burns and Haywood also looked ticked. Dunkleman and Free both looked disappointed along with the rest. It is too late to take back what she said, so the only thing she can do is fix it.

“I can’t take back what I said. So I guess the only other way is for you to prove yourself to me.” She says, watching as smirks begin to cross their faces. “If you can clear out every covenant being around the base then I’ll reconsider.” She tells them, pointing to the switch that will open the doors. 

“Deal!” Jones and Luna shout, nodding along with the others. Marines supplied grenades, ammo and weapons to the team. The red figure of their AI appeared on Jones’ shoulder. When Kaori gave the signal to Zeta, the purple AI activated the switch and the doors began to open to the outside. Fireteam Auburn shouted a war cry as they ran out to fight the covenant while Kaori stayed behind to assess and keep out any possible invaders. She couldn’t wait to see how much they’re truly worth.


End file.
